yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Frog Monarch
Frog Monarchs, also known as Frognarchs, Frogarchs or Froggy Monarchs is a Deck type, which combines "Frog" and "Monarch" monsters. The idea of the Deck is to use "Treeborn Frog", "Swap Frog" and "Ronintoadin" to make tribute fodders, and perform a double Dupe Frog lock. Another purpose of "Swap Frog" is to send "Treeborn Frog" or "Ronintoadin" to the Graveyard and to return "Monarchs" to hand for later use. This Deck creates so many tribute fodders, that some players use up to 15 monsters that require Tribute Summoning, and still manage to play smoothly. This Deck doesn't use Synchro Monsters, mainly because it devotes itself to generating Tribute fodder, and because it would unbalance the build itself. Another Frog-related Deck, known as Frog OTK, works with Synchro Monsters. You can even go a step further with all the tribute based "spell" and "Frog" cards and try to pack a three tribute monster like "Beast King Barbaros" or "Obelisk the Tormentor". The Deck proved to be powerful enough to affirm itself at the most recent Swiss and German national championship, and currently shows itself frequently in high-level tournaments. The September 2010 Lists have slowed the deck down slightly, thanks to Substitoad going straight from Unlimited to Forbidden. While there are still plenty of ways to search and dump Treeborn Frog into the graveyard, Frognarch players no longer enjoy the considerable deck-thinning abilities and easy Dupe Frog locks that Substitoad provided, but the new Formula Monarchs help make up for the loss of Substitoad. Formula Monarchs The Formula Monarch deck, is based in the old Frognarch deck, adding 2 Fishborg Blaster to Synchro Summon with Treeborn Frog to make Formula Synchron every turn. The combo is made using Swap Frog to dump Treeborn Frog and Fishborg Blaster in the Graveyard. You can discard Fishborg Blaster to the Graveyard and Special Summon Swap Frog from your hand. Then, by the effect of Swap Frog dump Treeborn Frog in the Graveyard. Because Swap Frog and Fishborg Blaster won't be always in your hand, you can also use Foolish Burial and One for One to dump those 2 cards into the Graveyard more easily. With Fishborg Blaster and Treeborn Frog already in the Graveyard you can start to Synchro Summon Formula Synchron every turn. In your Standby Phase, Special Summon Treeborn Frog, then, in the Main Phase 1 discard a card to Special Summon Fishborg Blaster. Synchro Summon Formula Synchron to draw a card. Now you can start to Tribute Summon Monarchs and Synchro Summoning Level 8 Synchros with a Monarch and Formula Synchron. Recommended Cards Monsters * Monarchs ** Caius the Shadow Monarch ** Mobius the Frost Monarch ** Raiza the Storm Monarch ** Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch * Other Tribute Monsters ** Dark Dust Spirit ** Light and Darkness Dragon ** Vanity's Fiend * Battle Fader * Fishborg Blaster * Gorz the Emissary of Darkness * Ronintoadin * Swap Frog * Treeborn Frog * Effect Veiler * Spirit Reaper Spells * Cold Wave * Enemy Controller * Foolish Burial * Monster Reborn * Pot of Avarice * Soul Exchange Traps No Traps Light and Darkness Dragon Version This version uses "Light and Darkness Dragon" to negate everything your opponent throws at you. "Light and Darkness Dragon" is easy to get out now thanks to "Treeborn Frog" and "Ronintoadin" as they are easy tribute fodder. The Deck uses your basic frog tricks such as using Treeborn or Ronintoadin as tributes. One of the key cards of this Deck is "Enemy Controller", which allows you to tribute one of your frogs to take control of one of your opponents monsters and then tribute it for something else. Recommended Cards Monsters * Caius the Shadow Monarch * Raiza the Storm Monarch * Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch * Jinzo * Obelisk the Tormentor * Beast King Barbaros * Light and Darkness Dragon * Dark Dust Spirit * Cyber Dragon * Battle Fader * Treeborn Frog * Swap Frog * Flip Flop Frog * Dupe Frog * Ronintoadin * Fishborg Blaster * Gorz the Emissary of Darkness * Tragoedia Spells * Creature Swap * Enemy Controller * Hand Destruction * Into the Void * Monster Reborn * Nobleman of Extermination * One for One * Pot of Avarice * Salvage * Scapegoat * Soul Exchange Traps * Drastic Drop Off * Dust Tornado * Spiritual Water Art - Aoi * Trap Dustshoot * Treacherous Trap Hole Formula Monarchs With the loss of Substitoad, this deck takes the main actions of Frognarchs and allow for more deck thinning. Substitoad is now replaced with Fishborg Blaster, and with Treeborn Frog, Synchro Summon for Formula Synchron. The deal is if you already have both Treeborn Frog and Fishborg Blaster, and you draw cards you don't need like One for One or Foolish Burial, you can discard it for Fishborg Blaster and draw a new card. This also gets around Fishborg Blaster's Synchro Summoning requirements. With any Monarch already out, you then get to summon a Level 8 Synchro Monster. If you summon Stardust Dragon, you get to summon Shooting Star Dragon next turn. Recommended Cards Monsters * Light and Darkness Dragon * Caius the Shadow Monarch (A must x3) * Raiza the Storm Monarch (Highly recomended) * Mobius the Frost Monarch (Helps if you don't have any more Formulas) * Other Worthy Tribute Summons ** Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch ** Kuraz the Light Monarch ** Dark Dust Spirit ** Obelisk the Tormentor ** Vanity's Fiend ** Vanity's Ruler * Battle Fader (Put in at least 2) * Treeborn Frog (2 in Main Deck, 1 in Side Deck) * Swap Frog (Quick search for Treeborn Frog x3) * Fishborg Blaster (2 in Main Deck, 1 in Side Deck) * Genex Undine (Quick search for Treeborn Frog and Fishborg Blaster x2) * Genex Controller (Used to work with Undine and fodder for Blaster and Allure) * Gorz the Emissary of Darkness * Tragoedia Extra Deck * Formula Synchron (basis of deck x3) * Shooting Star Dragon * Stardust Dragon * Locomotion R-Genex * Scrap Dragon (great with Frog) * Colossal Fighter * Dark End Dragon * Goyo Guardian * Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier * Dewloren, Tiger King of the Ice Barrier * Ally of Justice Catastor Spells * Enemy Controller * Allure of Darkness (Caius, Fader, and a search-able Controller makes this work) * Monster Reborn * Cold Wave * Foolish Burial * One for One * Pot of Avarice (helps reuse Formulas) * Dark Hole * Soul Exchange * Book of Moon Traps * Treacherous Trap Hole (if using no traps) * Trap Stun (Royal Decree but gets removed from the field) * Torrential Tribute (defense or Blaster fodder) * Solemn Judgment(defense or Blaster fodder) * Trap Dustshoot Category:Deck Type